A number of connectors are known in the art for holding wires in electrical connectors. A number of different embodiments are known for use in relation twist-on wire connectors or related connectors. The following are examples of various connectors that include some type of assistance for holding the wires within the connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,239; 5,113,037; 5,023,402 and Re 37,340 show a twist-on wire connector with external clips that the wire is looped around to hold the wire in the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,559 discloses a twist-on wire connector where the wires are joined in a bundle and inserted into the twist-on wire connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,791 shows a connector wherein wires are twisted and wrapped around a v-shaped slot in a shell to hold the wires in position as the wires are inserted into a sealant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,066 shows a twist-on wire connector wherein a barrier layer is hardened around the wires in a twist-on wire connector to hold the wires in the wire connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,003 shows an enclosure to prevent the wires from being removed from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,473 discloses a splice enclosure where a twist-on wire connector is held within a housing with the entire twist-on wire connector is inserted in the housing and the wires are inserted into channels in order to strain relive the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,704 discloses a wire connector having the a plug with arms on a plug to restrain the wires in the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,051 shows an electrical connector with a locking element having openings therein for inserting wires to hold the wires in the connector.
Although the art is replete with various members to hold the electrical wires in the electrical connector through hooking or looping the wire around a member there is need for a connector that minimizes or reduces the strain on a plurality of wires that are secured in a twist-on wire connectors. In addition, there is a need for a simple easy to use twist-on wire connector that can secure the wires into an electrical connection as well as secure the wires in a strain free condition in the wire connector either during the insertion of the wires into the connector or after the wires have been inserted into the electrical connector. The present invention provides for on-the-go formation of an electrical connection that inhibits strain on the electrical connections and permits a user to reuse or readjust the wires in the electrical connector.